Zachary Zilinskas
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair=Bald (brown beard) |eyes=Brown |faction= Umojan Protectorate |job=Councilor of the Umojan Orbital Cities }} Zachary Zilinskas is a Councilor of the Umojan Protectorate, representing the orbital cities that surround Umoja. A younger and more recent councilor, Zachery is a proponent of technological advancement and continuing to improve the agricultural base of Umoja. Biography Zilinskas was born in the Orbital Platform UE3556, one of the cities in high orbit of Umoja. He was born to a family of scientists devoted to orbital habitats, with the thought that such platforms could serve as self sustaining outposts during terraforming and long term exploration operations. Zilinskas became station manager for his home, though they were lumped under the representation of the various continental nations on the Ruling Council. As the wars of the 2500s occurred, the orbital cities were a target for many Dominion sabotage operations, and ghosts would often infiltrate them to steal technology, sabotage their support systems or assassinate key targets. Soon Zilinskas began to devote resources into countermeasures to be placed on these stations, requesting Shadowguard on the key outposts and investing the orbital city's budget into alpha wave detectors. After the attempted assassination of senator-in-exile Corbin Phash on an orbital city, more funding was given to these projects, including the development of the black widow defensive mine. Now what became an easy picking for Dominion ghosts lead to eight confirmed ghost kills over the next two years. During the End War, Zilinskas provided training to the crews of the Aegis defense platforms, as well as helped with their defensive countermeasures. Though Moebius Corps never attempted espionage operations, the constant drilling Zilinsakas enforced made the crews of these platforms deadly when it came time for combat. In the election of 2509, Zilinskas won a seat on the Umojan Ruling Council, representing the greater whole of the orbital cities. One of his major campaign promises was to increase research on agriculture on more barren worlds, both through terraforming and orbital farms, a promise that resonated with some of the more isolated colonies, as though Umoja had a large food stockpile transportation was often an issue. Zilinskas has always been a strong voice in favor of peace with Emperor Valerian Mengsk, seeing the half-Umojan as an opportunity to smooth over relations and cease many acts of skullduggery both sides had been doing. He was against the use of Valerian's connections to Moebius Corps as leevrage against him, a statement that ended up being prophetic as ghost agent Nova Terra recaptured the intelligence and destroyed the key Aegis platform of "The Keep." He butts heads with Reyes and Patrick Haggerty, as both take a much more hawkish stance to the future of Umoja, but he has a great respect for Minister Jorgensen and his ability to keep Umoja together while not directly involving them in the affairs of the sector. Personality A traditional Umojan, Zilinskas believes that Umoja is the center for progressive humanity, and that it is both the Umoja's duty to foster a community where such thought can thrive while ensuring that the rest of humanity can make it to their level. While known for his push for greater agricultural legislation, Zilinskas also has pushed for exploratory missions into previously undocumented corners of space in order to find new life. While he takes the stance that the protoss hold they key to the next ideological stage of humanity, he has also come to realize the protoss do not feel the same, and instead has sought out other means, including a large investment in researching the ruins left behind by the xel'naga. Category:Characters